


【杜铁】回旋与坠入 3

by Aarashikage



Category: Invisible Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarashikage/pseuds/Aarashikage





	【杜铁】回旋与坠入 3

裹着一身臭汗的Tony洗了澡，换好衣服，也没有忘记要修一修他心爱的小胡子——现在它已经完全长成了一团糟。但是离开了他熟悉那位造型师的打理，Tony原本引以为傲的小胡子前所未有地令他糟心。他自己弄了半天，只是把胡子剃得不可救药的不对称。他对着镜子里的自己发了一通火，干脆把下巴上嘴唇上的胡茬都给剃了个干净。  
有点奇怪。Tony摸着光溜溜的下巴，宽慰自己“这看起来还行，一定能在下次见到Stephen以前长回来”。  
再次踏入走廊时，Friday提醒他，车已经在毁灭堡门口等他了。真的看到停在门口那辆车时，Tony难得的感受到一点受宠若惊。他关上车门：“下午好。不用问我去哪里了，你说去哪里就去哪，反正我也是第一次来这里。给我个惊喜？”  
司机对他点了点头，开车安静地从门口离开。车驶过广场周围弧线形的公路，Tony戴上墨镜以免被人认出来。这下车窗玻璃反光里那个男人看起来更加年轻也更加陌生，他都快要认不出自己。  
降下车窗，比车里稍凉的空气灌进来，Tony看到街边有人正布置灯带。广场周围摆着数不清的花，看样子也是装饰用的。他想起Doom说过的那个节日——什么节还是什么什么纪念日来着？  
这时，Doom本人的声音打断了他的思绪，过分愉悦的语调让Tony直冒火：“Stark，你的胡子怎么了？”  
“你管这么多干什么。”Tony没好气地呛回去，“怎么哪里都有你？”  
Doom在笑。Tony笃定地认为他的目光捕捉到了对方嘴角的扬起。他深色的眼睛从后视镜里看着Tony：“我没别的意思。”  
Tony懒得理这个混球。  
“这样也很好看。”Doom继续若有所思地说。  
“我哪样都很好看。你还是看路吧。”Tony总结性地说。  
Doom开车的风格不像Tony自己。他早就习惯了横冲直撞，挑战生死时速。Doom的车速也不慢，但是很从容。黑色的轿车穿过街巷，如同鱼在水草间穿梭一样自在从容。但即便如此，进入城区之后他的车速也不得不因为限速慢下来。  
Tony惊讶于这里的街道上鲜少看见车，更惊讶于这里的居民会对他们的车挥手微笑。一开始他想假装没有看见，不去回应这份热情，但架不住一条街一条街的人向他挥手致意，Tony也朝他们挥起手来。  
“你的车被认出来了吗，国王陛下？”  
“不，拉特维尼亚人喜欢对游客这样。”Doom说，“我们很少有游客，但本地人还挺喜欢来自别的地方的人。”  
“奇怪。”Tony挥着手说，“我的脸上也没写着‘游客’啊？”  
“信不信由你，他们就是能分辨出来。”  
要真的说起来，这世界上大概没人比Tony Stark更擅长接受别人的欢迎了。曾经人潮为他涌起，麦克风和签名的纸笔挤到他面前，人们追捧他喜爱他，作为科学家，亿万富翁和钢铁侠。但现在那些光环都离他而去，再没有媒体咔擦响个不停的快门声和明灭的闪光灯。失去了小胡子的Tony Stark对着街上的人挥手。街上的人不知道他是谁，也并不在乎。他们好像只是憋了一肚子善意，逮着一个外乡人就忍不住分一点友好给他。  
但Tony来不及想这么多，不知道是什么让他感到了轻飘飘的几乎不真实的快乐。他只觉得自己可能有点喜欢上这个地方了，因为拉特维尼亚人实在笑得灿烂。  
汽车驶向郊外，而Tony的脸笑僵了。窗外的风景从红红绿绿的漂亮小房子变成了大片大片空旷的田野。Tony长吁一口气，靠回座椅背上，手还搭在窗外，五指张开像在抚摸掌下的风。就这样经过了一片又一片连接不断的田野后，Tony太久没有休息过的身体开始犯困。  
“我们去哪儿？”他忍不住问，“还有多远？”  
“我也不知道。”Doom干脆地回答。  
“听起来还很远。”听起来Tony没听明白。他迎着吹进窗户的风打了个哈欠，“我得睡一觉，才活过来我真是熬不住了。”说完这话没多久他就睡着了，头垂在胸前一点一点的，墨镜将掉未掉地挂在耳朵上。在彻底进入梦乡前他还挣扎着要Doom四个小时后就回去，他得拿到结果。

七天之内，Tony再次被香味弄醒。这次是鲜花的味道，浓郁的芬芳几乎带有攻击性。彻底苏醒前的黑暗里还有窃窃私语的声音。他睁开眼睛，围在他头顶的小脑袋们立刻快乐地叫嚷着作鸟兽散。Tony揉着酸胀的肩膀坐起来，震惊地发现天已经黑了，而不知什么时候车里填满了花。没人的驾驶座和副驾驶座上密密地站立着捆扎好的鲜切花，前排座位后面放着一整排带盆和土的月季，后挡风玻璃下面的狭小空间也不能幸免，被鲜花塞得满满的。等他小心地避开鲜花从车上下来，那群围观他的孩子又回来了，每个人抱着一大把花，把车上塞得只能勉强坐下一个人。  
放好花的孩子们争先恐后地来牵他的手，牵不到手的就拽着他的衣服下摆。Tony被叽里呱啦说着拉特维尼亚语的孩子们引向不远处灯火通明的一幢房子。  
“抱歉，孩子们。但是你们有人知道Doom——和我一起来的那个非常好看的男人——在哪里吗？”  
一双双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，激动地点头说着“Doom！Doom！”  
“啊，对，就是他。”Tony一边被迫前进一边说，“你们有人看见他吗？”  
孩子们更激动了，七嘴八舌地把“Doom”这个词嵌进各种Tony听不懂的句子里。  
“好吧。”Tony眨眨眼，“这是我的话里你们能听懂的唯一一个词不是吗？”  
两个稍大的孩子在门口松开了Tony，猛地推开橡木大门，明黄的灯光劈头盖脸照得Tony眼花。那几乎可以算是个小一号的宴会厅了，里面的人看见Tony，齐齐举杯欢呼起来。Tony被簇拥着走到桌子前，一路上不停有人往他手上塞食物和花，直到他在环绕整个大厅的桌子前坐定。他刚放下手里的面包又有人塞了一个酒杯给他，二话不说就往杯子里倒满了酒。  
“我一定是在一部迪士尼电影里。”Tony目瞪口呆地喃喃自语。  
“不，你在拉特维尼亚。”Doom不知道什么时候出现在他旁边，按着领带坐下。  
“这算什么？”Tony环视四周欢欢喜喜入座的老老少少，“别告诉我你这是在微服私访，搜刮民脂民膏。”  
“不。他们每个人都认识毁灭博士的面具，但未必认识我。”这话听起来还有点哲学意义上的悲哀咧。Tony悄悄想。“那你干了什么？”他面对这个阵仗又害怕有开心，害怕绝对大于开心。  
“我告诉他们你是Doom尊贵的客人，这些都是他们自己要求准备的。”Doom说着给自己也斟满了酒，操着拉特维尼亚语敬了邻座的人一杯，又和走过的人说了几句话，那个扎着长辫子的妇人听了他的话爽朗地笑起来。Tony听不懂，却因为试图听懂错过了自己盘子里多出来一块里脊肉的瞬间。  
“你的子民也太好骗了。”Tony见缝插针地说，“万一我不是你的客人，万一随便哪个阿猫阿狗都拿Doom唬人怎么办？”  
“Tony，”Doom看着他，一字一顿地说，“在Doom的国家，没人敢以他的名义行骗。”他赌咒似的说完，朝Tony举举杯，“酒很好。”  
Tony本想义正辞严地说我戒酒了，但仔细一想他还死了呢。这种酒有果香味，是李子一类水果酿的甜酒。水果的甜冲淡了酒精的味道，错让Tony以为这是孩子都可以喝 的饮料。对那些向他致祝酒词的人，他来者不拒。有人走到Tony面前，Doom就在旁边替他翻译。说来好笑，那些祝酒词里的话语一半是祝他健康快乐，另一半是赞美Doom的威仪和他的统治。但没关系，这不妨碍Tony对着那些红扑扑的快活的面庞喝下一杯又一杯。  
这也许是他到了后半夜感觉有些坐不稳的原因。那时候宴会已经接近尾声。孩子们被赶回家里，厅室里年级稍大的人也都昏昏欲睡或者干脆趴在桌子上打起了鼾，只有年轻人还在纵情歌舞，推杯换盏。  
Tony悄悄地离开了座位，脚下打飘地走到门口。夏日的夜晚凉风习习，算不上冷。但从热气氤氲的宴会一头栽进夜色里还是让他打了个哆嗦。  
借着月光，Tony踉跄着走进了花田里。他逐渐意识到这大概是个产花的地方，混乱的大脑有一点理解了那些抱着花往车上塞的孩子。他一脚深一脚浅地走，突然腿一软，整个人斜斜地倒在了花香四溢的田埂上。他也实在手软脚软，没有一点想站起来的欲望，干脆趴在凉凉的泥地上，缓解脸上的灼热。  
于是他借着酒劲儿趴在地上又睡了一觉，一睁开眼就看到了头顶低矮得就要坠下来的银河——还有Doom。他小声抱怨“怎么哪里都有你”，翻了个身仰躺在地上，还是不想起来。  
“你像个小男孩一样没礼貌。”Doom说着就在他旁边坐下了，“所有人都是为你而来的，你却自己跑掉。”  
“我醉了。”Tony理直气壮地说。  
Doom没再说什么，一声不响地在他旁边躺下。Tony的心一下子跳快了，但他绷着脸，长长吐出一口气，希望这掩饰得住他崩盘的表情管理。“所以，有人问起我去哪儿了吗？”他干巴巴地试图打破沉默。  
“没有，我用了一点小小的魔法。”Doom抬起手，指尖闪现的紫色光晕在夜空下格外漂亮。Tony尚且有些迟钝的大脑让他晕乎乎地看着那只手，还有星星，所有黑暗中的光源。  
“不是为了我。”他胡言乱语一样说。  
“什么？”  
“他们不是为了我来到，Doomsy。他们是为了你。”Tony伸手揉乱了自己的头发，一副困惑的样子，“操，这真厉害。他们爱你，我不过是你的客人，你的代言人罢了。他们爱你啊，每一个人都是。你怎么做到的？真是厉害。”  
“可他们没人真的知道我是谁。”Doom说。  
这感觉像是又要涉及某种高深莫测的自我认知和身份认同之类乱七八糟的领域了。Tony一点也不想正面回答他：“怎么，你难道要告诉我那个丑面具Doom和帅Doom是两个人？”  
这个玩笑般的问题让Doom迟疑了一下：“我不介意你叫我Victor。”  
宴饮结束前最后的欢声透过黑暗远远地传来，但周围安静得Tony听得见自己的呼吸。他挪了挪脑袋，也许是找一个更舒服的位置，也许只是为了更深地靠近泥土里。一种微妙的第六感此时正在他心里警铃大作，告诫他一旦说出那个咒语般的名字，有的东西将会永远不可逆地改变。  
要怪就怪血液里奔涌的酒精，要怪就怪夏日里醉人的花香和暖风——反正别怪我。Tony撑着地面坐起来，回头看向枕着小臂躺下的Victor von Doom。  
“谢谢你做的一切，Victor。”Tony很轻很轻地说，这让他的话语听起来更接近一次吐息。但看见Victor的眼睛，那盛满星光的眼睛，Tony知道他听到了。


End file.
